He Fell For Rachel Berry
by legallywicked14
Summary: Puck didn't think he could ever love someone like her. Wow, was he wrong! PUCKLEBERRY! Sorry, I stink at summaries.
1. Jealousy

**A Puckleberry story. In this story, Quinn isn't pregnant. I don't own any of the characters or Glee. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Berry woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She didn't know the exact reason, but she figured it had something to do with her dream about Finn. He had finally told her he wanted her, and they kissed sweetly in the rain. Of course, this was far from reality. She tried everything to get Finn to like her as more then a friend, but nothing seemed to work.

She realized that maybe it was time to move on. But, move on to whom? It's not like she had guys knocking on her door for a date. As she looked in her mirror, she wondered why she seemed to repel boys. She shrugged, and then put on a blue plaid skirt, her favorite knee socks, and white blouse. She did her usual morning routine, ate breakfast, said goodbye to her dads, grabbed her keys, and went out to her car.

Rachel got to school early as always, to work on her singing, of course. After she practiced for about a half an hour, she headed to her locker. When she opened her locker, she saw through her mirror Quinn and Finn kissing. Her smile she had disappeared. She guessed that they were back together after a brief split. "Sucks doesn't it?" she heard someone say. She moved her locker to see Puck standing there, without a slushie in hand, a rare occasion for Noah Puckerman.

"What does?" she asked, like she didn't know. "I see you looking at Finn, Berry, you're not fooling anyone." he said with a smirk. She didn't say anything. "You know, I used to like Quinn, then I realized, she's really not that pretty or exciting, and plus, she's Finn's girlfriend, I'm not that low." he said. "Really? I thought you went for any girl, as long as she would put out for you." Rachel said shutting her locker.

"Ooh, burn. You know Berry, if you would give me the chance, you would see there's more to this stud then meets the eye." Puck said, looking into her eyes. _God, her eyes are amazing...wait, Puck, you sound like a chick, knock it off! _Puck thought. "Are you hitting on me?" she asked. "If you want me to be, then I am, if you don't want me to be, then I'm not." he replied with another smirk.

"Oh, I see." she managed to say. She knew she was probably blushing. Finn was cute, but Puck, Puck was _hot._ "Plus, if you give me a chance, maybe Finn would be jealous. Trust me, I know my best friend, and he gets jealous easily. And sleeping with his best friend would be a good way to make him jealous." Puck said. "What? I'm not sleeping with you, Puck." Rachel said.

"That's what you say now Berry, but that will change, trust me." Puck said. "Yeah okay, well, I wouldn't sleep with anyone I didn't love." Rachel said. "Neither would I." he said. She laughed. "Okay, maybe that was a lie...so will you go out with me?" he asked. She pretended she was thinking. Maybe this would get Finn to realize his feelings for her.

"Sure," she answered. "Great." he said, trying to sound uninterested even though he was more then interested. "But, on one condition." Rachel said. His eyebrows went up. "What?" he asked. "Don't be such a bad boy. You _can_ let your feelings out sometime, Noah, I won't mind." she said. He didn't know what to say. "Okay, Berry." he said simply. "Oh, and my name is Rachel, and my eyes are up here." she said, noticing he was looking at her chest.

"I know... I was just looking at your other features." he said with a sly smile. She giggled. "So when do you want to go out?" he asked. "Whenever you want," she said. "Okay, how about we go get a slushie after Glee today, then I'll take you on a real date Friday night." he said. "Okay, sounds good. It'll be nice to actually drink a slushie instead of licking it off my face." she said.

He felt a large pang of guilt. "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry Rachel. I'll never do that again, and there's not an excuse for it." he said. "Noah, it's okay, it's over with." she said. "No it's not okay, because I hurt you and now I wish I hadn't." he said. "I said it's okay." she said touching his arm, his very muscular arm. He smiled. "Oh, Finn is looking this way, you want to make him jealous a little right now?" he asked.

"It was kind of nice just talking." she said. "Yeah, but if you want to really stick it to him," he said moving closer to her. "I guess so," she said as she looked up into his eyes. At the same time, they leaned into one another and shared a long, slow, gentle kiss. As Puck pulled away, Rachel's head was spinning. She didn't feel like that when Finn had kissed her. Puck felt the same way. He'd never felt like that when kissing any of the other girls he'd kissed.

"Wow," they both said at the same time. They walked away, talking. Neither of then noticed the rage in Finn's eyes.

* * *

**My first Glee Fanfic! I'm not sure how long it's going to be, but I know I want to add another chapter soon. I've got exams this week so it will probably be a few days until I update again, but please review! (:**


	2. You're The One That I Want

**I found some time in between studying and everything to write a quick chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!! And thanks to sweetcaroline1986 for informing me about the formatting! Hope this chapter's easier to read! Enjoy! **

* * *

Noah Puckerman walked into Glee practice that afternoon ready to be questioned by Finn Hudson. Puck was early for a change, he wanted to beat Rachel. His best friend Finn had always asked about his girlfriends and flings. Not that Finn had anything to compare it too. Finn had only been with Quinn, and some other girl back in junior high. All of a sudden, Puck was pushed up against the wall.

"What the hell?" he asked as Finn had Puck pinned against the wall.

"What are you doing kissing Rachel?!" Finn practically yelled.

"Why does this have to concern you?" Puck asked calmly.

"Because, Rachel is my friend, and she deserves to be with someone better than you. Someone who won't just sleep with her then dump her." Finn said.

"Why would I do that to her?" Puck asked.

"You do it to every girl you go after Puck, I'm not stupid." Finn said, pinning him down harder, which made Puck flinch.

"I actually happen to like..." Puck trailed off.

"What are you guys doing?!" they heard Rachel shriek. Both guys looked at her with deer-in-headlights expressions.

"Finn! Get off of Puck!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled Finn's arms free of Puck. She was strong for such a little thing.

"Thanks babe." Puck said. Rachel smiled at him.

"What is this? Since when are you two all nice to each other?" Finn asked.

"Since this morning, when I asked her out." Puck said, putting his arm around Rachel.

"Rachel, you can't be thinking straight right now, you're actually going out with this guy?" Finn said, pointing at Puck.

"Why do you care who I go out with?" Rachel asked, suddenly fed up. She didn't know what she'd seen in Finn that morning when she woke up.

"Because, Rach, it's _Puck _we're talking about." Finn said.

"Dude, I'm standing right here." Puck said, gripping Rachel's waist a little tighter.

"And, Puck is your best friend. I think you're being rude and disrespectful towards him." Rachel said.

"Oh my god, Rachel, just please don't date Puck." Finn said, rubbing his forehead.

Rachel gently pulled away from Puck. "First off all, who are you to tell me who I can't date?! You don't own me Finn. And also, I can't believe you would be acting like this about me dating your best friend. It has nothing to do with you Finn. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. You have a girlfriend, so you need to spend your time and attention on her instead of worrying about Puck and me. And, lastly, I used to like you Finn, a lot, and up until today, I wanted to be with you. Now I realize that no matter what I do, you won't leave Quinn. You play with people Finn, and that's not fair. I want and need someone to be nice to me, to tell me that they want me, someone who doesn't beat around the bush. You're not that guy Finn. That's okay though, because at least now I know I'm not supposed to be with you. Now please, leave my relationship with Puck alone. Thank you." Rachel said.

Finn didn't know what to say. He had a feeling Rachel liked him, but he wasn't sure. He had feelings for her too, but he would never admit it. Now, he was never going to have her. He didn't know why he felt like that, but it was something about Rachel that intrigued him. He thought about Quinn. _At least I still have her._ Finn thought.

Puck watched as Rachel stormed out of the choir room. He was impressed with her monologue. _She's even hotter when she's mad._ He thought. Puck felt like he should go after Rachel, and he wanted to. Finn left the room shortly after she left. Puck knew where Rachel was probably going.

Puck stood outside the girls' bathroom door, knowing Rachel was in there. (Mostly because he saw her go in.) He slowly opened the door to find Rachel dabbing her eyes with a paper towel. She'd been crying. Puck hated it when girls cried.

"You okay?" Puck asked his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing in here?" Rachel asked, almost laughing.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Puck said.

Rachel looked up at him. "I'm fine, thank you." she said.

"No you're not, talk to me." Puck said.

She thought for a moment. "I'm just upset because, well, yesterday, and even this morning, I was so sure I wanted to be with Finn. Then you asked me out, and we kissed, and Finn was completely put out of my mind. When he acted like that in the choir room, I didn't know what I even saw in him. I realized you're the one that I really want Noah." She said, then feeling stupid for saying it. What if he didn't feel the same way?

Puck didn't know the exact words to say, so he moved in closer to her, and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. Soon they were against the wall, the kisses getting more heated.

"I want to be with you Rachel." Puck said as he kissed her neck.

"Good." Rachel said breathlessly. Something about Puck made her crazy when he was kissing her. Puck kissed her again, and this time she let his tongue in a little bit.

"Um, Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah babe?" he answered.

"We have to get to Glee. Everyone will be wondering where we are." she said.

They both hurried out of the bathroom to get to Glee, hand in hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 should be done in the next few days, once I get a good chance to write it (:**


	3. Use Somebody

**Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I love reading them! I am planning to write another fanfic soon, with Emma and Will, so look for that in the near future! **

* * *

After Glee practice, Rachel followed Puck to his red truck. They were going to go to the local 7-11 to get a slushie. The whole way to 7-11, neither of them had said anything. Puck was thinking about kissing Rachel in the bathroom.

_How could I have been such a girl? I'm a badass; she's got to know that. And I am certainly not a pushover. _Puck thought.

Rachel sat with her hands in her lap. She was waiting for Puck to say something. She decided to take matters into her own hands. "The musical this year is _Grease_. I'm so excited!" she said. _Of course I'm going to play Sandy. _She thought.

"Oh, cool." Puck said, adjusting his hands on the wheel.

"I think you should audition. You could have a part, like Kenickie or something." Rachel said.

"I don't think so. It's a miracle I'm even in Glee, let alone try out for a musical." Puck said.

"Oh, okay." she said then folded her arms across her chest.

They pulled into the parking lot at 7-11. Puck got out and Rachel followed. They walked back to the slushie machine. Rachel got herself the smallest cup and got herself a grape slushie. Puck grabbed a larger cup and got himself a cherry one.

They both said nothing as Rachel pulled out five dollars to pay for the slushies. Finally Puck stopped her.

"I got it." He said getting out a five of his own.

"Thank you, but I would have paid." Rachel said.

"No, it's cool." Puck said.

They walked back to the truck, and Puck decided he'd better talk to her. He didn't want her to think he wasn't interested.

"So, are you going to try out for Sandy?" Puck asked.

"Of course! I played Sandy twice in various community productions in the Lima area, so I think I've got a pretty good background on the role." Rachel said.

"Pretty cool," Puck said as he started the car. "Where to?" he asked.

"Back to school, I've got to get my car." Rachel said.

"Okay," Puck said as he turned on the radio.

The song 'Use Somebody' came on. Rachel started to sing.

_I've been roaming around; I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

Puck secretly loved it when she sang. Even if she was kind of annoying.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

Rachel smiled to herself. This was one of her favorite non-Broadway songs.

Puck found himself singing along with her for the next verse.

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

They ended up singing the rest of the song together.

"You do have a rather nice voice, Noah, although you could use a little bit of practice." Rachel said, then smiled.

"Thanks, though music's not my top priority." Puck told her.

"Yeah, I know, I figured that." Rachel said. "But it must be pretty high up there for you to join Glee." she added.

"Well, Glee needed guys, and Finn asked." Puck said. "And I guess it is kind of fun."

Rachel smiled. They were at the school. "Well, thank you for this Noah. I suppose I will see you at school tomorrow." she said, mentally debating on whether or not to kiss him on the cheek. She decided against it.

"Yup, see ya Berry." he said as he watched her to go to her car. He suddenly became upset with himself for not talking more, and for not kissing her. He didn't want to push her away this soon. He took out his cell phone and sent her a text.

**Hey sry for not talkin much in the car, i got a lot on my mind. **

He pressed 'send'. He did have a lot on his mind, so that wasn't a total lie. Football, Glee, girls, school, (okay, who was he kidding, he didn't give a damn about school.) A few minutes later, he got a text back.

**It's okay. I understand.**

**-Rachel**

As he drove home, he thought about Rachel. Sure, she was annoying, a little conceited, obsessed with Broadway, and very talkative. But she was also incredibly hot, nice, talented, and could do other things besides talk with that mouth of hers. He knew that this was not like him at all, but he liked Rachel Berry.

He had to ask her if she liked him, not just to make Finn jealous. (Not that he cared if Rachel liked him, he'd get over her by sleeping with some random cougar if it came to that) He was judging by the way she told Finn off that she was over him, but he couldn't be sure. He picked up his phone and called Rachel.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, are you going to be home? I'm coming over." Puck said.

"Yeah, I'll be here." Rachel said.

"Okay," Puck said.

"Okay, see you soon then." Rachel said.

Puck hung up, and drove to Rachel's house. He knew where it was only because Rachel had a party for Glee there once, and he was forced by Finn to stop by.

As he pulled in her driveway, he thought _I've only been 'going out' with her for a few hours, and she's already got me coming over to her house to talk to her. God, I'm such a chick. I like her, but she better not turn be into some dumb ass boyfriend. _

He knocked on the door, and Rachel answered. Rachel led him to the living room, where they sat on the couch.

"So, what did you want to come here for?" Rachel asked.

"Are you done with Finn? Or do you still like him?" Puck asked.

"Well, you were in the choir room this afternoon, you saw what I said to him, there's your answer." Rachel said.

"So you don't like him?" Puck asked.

"No, Noah, I don't. He's not the right one for me." Rachel said.

"Okay, gotcha." Puck said.

"Is that why you came over here?" Rachel asked, putting a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I wanted to know." Puck answered.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Well, um, because if Finn asks me if you still like him, then I know what to say." Puck lied.

"But, that doesn't make logical sense. He saw the two of us kissing today. Why would I have feelings for him, while I am pursuing a relationship with you?" Rachel said.

"Because we agreed this morning that you were trying to make him jealous." Puck said.

"Well that was before he upset me." Rachel said.

"So now, are we in a real relationship, or just trying to make Finn jealous?" Puck asked.

"I suppose we can try this relationship and see where it goes." Rachel said. "If that's what you want." she added.

"Sure, whatever." Puck said. "But you have to know, I haven't had a 'relationship'. I call them 'flings'."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Rachel said with a smile.

* * *

**That chapter was probably not the best, but there it is. Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Song was 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon. **


	4. Beyond High School

**Thanks again for the reviews! They really do put a smile on my face! Hope you guys like this chapter! I know it's moving super fast, but I want to get to the future...beyond high school.**

* * *

Rachel and Puck have been in a 'real' relationship for about a year now. They are both juniors, and it is the last football game of junior year. They would have played more games, but let's face it, it's William McKinley High School, and, well, they suck at football compared to the other teams.

At least they won their last game. The score was 35 to 28. Puck was excited to go to the party the cheerleaders had planned. Of course, he wanted to see Rachel first. As soon as Rachel saw Puck, she ran down the bleachers to meet him. "You had a great game!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks babe." he replied before he kissed her cheek. Puck realized something that game. As he saw Rachel in the stands wearing his letterman jacket, his heart sort of jumped. He'd never felt anything like it before. They'd been dating for a year, and Puck's never been happier, which doesn't make sense to him. He questioned whether Rachel was turning him into a girl, but she wasn't. She didn't do anything that turned him into less of a man. Then he asked himself a question: _Am I in love with Rachel Berry?_

Rachel used to think that football was idiotic, but once Puck explained it to her, she'd grown to like it. She'd also grown to love they way he looked in his uniform. Rachel also liked that other girls were jealous of her, which never happened when she wasn't dating Puck. Puck led Rachel to the center of the football field.

"I can't believe I only have one more football season left here." Puck said as he took her hand.

"I know, high school's flying by isn't it?" Rachel said.

Rachel looked into his eyes. She loved him; she fell for him 6 months ago. But she wouldn't be the first to say it. Rachel definitely laid down the law. She decided not to have sex until she was married. She told him that one night when they were pretty close to doing it. Rachel hoped Puck wouldn't look elsewhere for it, because she knew what he was like. She also hoped he would truly respect her decision, and she thought he did because he told her he'd wait too.

Rachel definitely got Puck to do some things he didn't think he'd ever do. Like hold hands in public, audition for _Grease_ _and_ get the part of Danny while she was Sandy, and celebrate an anniversary. Maybe he was whipped, but he didn't care, he still was a badass, but just a badass _in love_.

Puck knew what he had to do. He wanted to tell her how he felt. Besides, she did tell him it was okay for him to share his feelings right? "Be-, Rachel," he corrected himself.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled. "I love you too, Noah." she replied.

Then they shared a passionate kiss right there in the middle of the football field.

* * *

For Puck and Rachel, senior year went by so quickly. William McKinley won the football championship for the league that year. Glee won Sectionals, Regionals, State, and came in tenth nationally. Rachel was offered a full-ride scholarship to major in theatre to four colleges, and she picked the University of Michigan. Puck couldn't bring himself to be a Wolverine, so he went with the college he originally planned, Ohio State.

Sure, Ohio State and Michigan were one of the biggest rivals in the country, but it didn't matter to Rachel. It's not like she was on the football team. Puck, however, was. He didn't start until his junior year, but he did get to play a little freshman and sophomore year.

Their relationship was long-distance, but that made it even more exciting for Puck. Sure, he saw tons of smokin' hot girls on campus daily and they flirted with him, but his thoughts always drifted back to Rachel. Weird huh?

Of course, Rachel was faced with temptation, mostly guys who were majoring in theatre too. She and Puck saw each other at least every other weekend, and called or texted each other multiple times a day. Rachel was the lead in many of the university's productions. When it came time for her to graduate, she was offered a role on Broadway. A part in the chorus of _West Side Story_. Of course, she accepted, and was ready to move to New York.

During Puck's senior year at Ohio State, they won the Rose Bowl, and he was getting asked by multiple people whether he'd enter the draft. He thought about it and talked to his family, Rachel, and friends. They all told him he should. So he did, and was drafted to the New York Giants. So he and Rachel bought a condo in New York City.

So, they survived high school together, and college, and now they were living together in New York City, in a three bedroom, two baths, 1,800 square foot condo that they both owned. As they sat on their couch, they realized what the future would be like. Puck kissed Rachel, and she looked up at him and smiled. "So this is home now." Rachel said.

"It's not bad, if I do say so myself." Puck said. "On an NFL player and Broadway actress' salaries." he added.

As they sat together on the couch, Puck was beginning to like what this felt like. He could slowly feel his badassness fading away.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know, it's like one minute they are sophomores in high school, then the next they are out of college and have jobs! I wanted to make it fast this chapter because I wanted to write about their future together. Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up eventually! (:**


	5. Their Future

**Sorry it took me so long to update!! I have been so busy lately! Again, sorry and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Rachel Berry woke up in Puck's arms. She slept with him every night, (Not slept with, like sex or anything) and when she woke up, she felt so refreshed. That day, they were going to fly back to Lima to visit their families.

"Hey babe." Puck said sleepily when he saw Rachel was awake.

"Good morning, I was wondering, when does our flight leave? Because it's already 9 o'clock." Rachel said as he kissed her forehead.

"I think at 11:30." Puck said.

As soon as Rachel left the bedroom, Puck went into their bathroom. He grabbed what he'd been hiding under the sink and inside a fresh wipe container. He looked at himself in the mirror. _I can't believe I'm going to do this. _

* * *

Their flight was smooth, and they touched down at Toledo Express Airport at about 1:45 pm. They had a rental car set up for them, and they drove towards Lima.

When they passed the street on which Rachel's dads lived, which was their first stop, Rachel was confused.

"Why didn't you turn?" Rachel asked.

"I'd like to stop somewhere else first." Puck said. He was very nervous. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm a badass! At least I think I am._

They pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High School.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked.

"You can't keep your mouth shut can you babe? I guess some things never changed since high school." Puck chuckled, feeling the weight of the blue box in his pocket.

Rachel crossed her arms and pouted. Then she smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

He got out of the car, and helped Rachel out of the car.

"Come on." he said as he led her out to the football field.

Rachel looked at him, wondering what in the world he was up to.

"This is where I told you that I loved you for the first time." Puck said.

"It sure is." Rachel said, before pressing her lips to his.

"And that's another thing that hasn't changed since high school." Puck said, trying to keep his cool.

"No, it hasn't." Rachel said, still trying to figure out why he was saying these things.

"I can't picture my life without you, Rachel. I need you, I want you, I love you, you mean everything to me. I never thought I would say that to anyone. I never thought I could love someone this much. I will never love anyone the way I love you." Puck said, trying not to cry. Because, well, Puck doesn't cry.

But Rachel was crying. She couldn't think of anything to say. Puck had never told her anything like that before. He told her he loved her all the time, but never like this.

"And that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me so happy, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as I am." Puck said, as he pulled out the blue box.

Noah Puckerman got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a 6 carat diamond ring with smaller diamonds surrounding it from Tiffany's. He'd spent a good amount of his salary on it, but he didn't care.

Rachel started to cry even harder with tears of joy as she looked from the ring to his welled up eyes.

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" Noah asked.

She smiled widely and of course, said "Yes!"

He smiled, and slid the ring on her left ring finger. He stood up and she leaped into his arms, and they shared many passionate kisses.

"I love you so much Noah." Rachel said. "And you don't have to spend the rest of your life trying to make me as happy as you are, because I'm already there." she added with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to make you even happier." Noah said before he kissed her again.

They headed off toward their car, thinking of their wedding.

* * *

Both Rachel's dads and Puck's mom were thrilled, and were of course, asked to help plan the wedding.

The wedding took place in Lima on a Saturday in June. Everyone who'd known them was invited. Rachel looked stunning in her Vera Wang dress, and Puck's mouth went dry and he broke out in a sweat just seeing her. The reception was so much fun as well. Finn was dating Quinn again, after over four years apart. Emma and Will were married with 3 year old twin girls.

Rachel and Puck took their honeymoon on a cruise. They made love for the first time together, as Rachel was a virgin until that first night on the cruise. After they'd finished, they were exhausted, and Puck turned to her and said "That was beyond worth the wait."

Rachel giggled. "Good, I'm glad."

"I can't believe I get to do that with you anytime I want." Puck said.

"What? Not anytime you want! We're not animals Noah." Rachel said, playfully hitting her husband.

"Are you sure about that? Cause you were like an animal a few minutes ago." Puck said jokingly.

"Ew, that's gross. I am not like an animal." Rachel said.

"I never said that was a bad thing baby." Puck said, pulling his wife by her bare waist to try to get her to do it again.

* * *

Two years later....

* * *

Puck and Rachel were sitting in their living room. Rachel had been in two other shows the year after she and Puck had gotten married. She was cast in _Chicago _as Roxie for six months. Then she got a call and was cast as Elphaba in _Wicked_, her dream role. She had been playing the role for six months and couldn't be happier.

Puck was flipping through the channels when Rachel came into the living room.

"Hey baby, what's up?" he asked, as he motioned her to come sit with him.

She did, and he put his arm around her.

"Noah." Rachel said.

He looked at her. "What Rach?"

"I'm pregnant." Rachel said with a smile.

* * *

**So, that may be the end of the story, unless I get a lot of requests for me not to end it. But I think that's a good ending, maybe. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update!!**H


End file.
